GoodBye To Alice 1
by engu-ssi
Summary: Alice and her life... How long she can stand? How long she will live? Or she will say... 'goodbye' soon?


GoodBye To Alice [1]

Author : engu-ssi

Main cast :

Alice

Kim Jong Dae

Other :

Oh Sehun

Kim Min Seok

Lu Han

Park Chanyeol

Length : Series

Genre : angst, tragedy, sad

**EXO PUNYA SM DAN TUHAN YME! CERITA ASLI PUNYA SENDIRI, ALUR PUNYA SENDIRI, TYPO PUNYA SENDIRI TANPA CAMPUR TANGAN YANG LAIN! ADA TYPO SANA-SINI MOHON DIMAAPKAN, MAAPKAN SAYA MAAPKAN SAYA *BOW 360****O***** **

BS : Gumi Megpoid – Goodbye To Alice

_Neh usagi san..._

"Arisu ni!" teriak seorang laki-laki dengan suara bariton miliknya.

"Arisu ni! Alice!"

"I-Iya, Ayah? A-Ada apa?" tanya perempuan bernama Alice. Ia sedikit tertunduk ketika ia menemui Ayahnya.

"Mana uangmu?! Cepat berikan padaku!" seru sang Ayah.

"U-Untuk apa Ayah? Uang itu untuk sekolahku..." tanya Alice, dengan akhir kata yang sedikit di pelankan suaranya.

"Cepat berikan kepadaku! Cepat berikan!" gertak sang Ayah. Suaranya semakin dikeraskan. Membuat telinga Alice seperti ingin pecah.

"T-Tapi Ayah..."

PLAK!

Satu lagi tamparan mendarat di pipi putih Alice. Meninggalkan satu lagi luka lebam pada pipinya. Entah sudah berapa kali Ayahnya menampar dia.

"Oh kau tidak mau memberikannya pada Ayah?! Ayo ikut Ayah!" teriak sang Ayah sambil menyeret anak perempuannya itu ke kamar mandi. Alice tau betul bagaimana selanjutnya.

Alice hanya bisa pasrah ketika Ayahnya terus menyeret Alice ke kamar mandi. Ia sudah paham dan tau betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi, sudah cukup untuknya menangis hari ini. Atau untuk hari esok, atau untuk nanti lusa. Sudah cukup.

BYUUUR!

"Ayo cepat, jawab Ayah! Dimana uangmu, Arisu ni! Cepat!" teriak sang Ayah dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Ayahnya menggenggam rambut Alice kuat-kuat, membiarkan kepala Alice di dalam bak mandi dengan air penuh untuk beberapa saat. Lalu ketika ia pikir sudah cukup lama untuk membiarkan kepala Alice di dalam, ia mengangkat kepala Alice kembali ke atas. Belum sempat Alice bernafas, Ayahnya kembali menenggelamkan kepala Alice secara paksa. Sudah hampir 5 menit suara air dan suara teriakan Ayahnya menggema di kamar mandi.

Alice? Dia masih sadar. Namun ia masih ingin mempertahankan uang untuk sekolahnya. Sudah 3 bulan ia menunggak iuran sekolah. Jika ia tidak membayar, ia bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Hanya uang itu harapannya. Jadi Alice, kau jangan mati, itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Jawab Ayah! Cepat! DIMANA UANGNYA ALICE! JAWAB AYAH!" teriak sang Ayah sekali lagi.

"_Alice, bertahanlah. Bertahanlah." _

"JAWAB AYAH ALICE! JAWAB AYAH!"

BYUUR!

"Jika kau tidak mau menjawab Ayah, Ayah akan membunuhmu Alice! Ayah akan membunuhmu!"

DUK!

Ayahnya membenturkan kepala Alice tepat pada tembok kamar mandinya. Terus berulang-ulang sampai kepala Alice mengalami pendarahan hebat.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

"A-Ada di dalam tasku A-Ayah." Akhirnya Alice angkat bicara. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat. Pertahanannya seketika runtuh.

"Anak pintar." Balas sang Ayah sambil meninggalkan Alice di kamar mandi. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi keras-keras.

Alice perlahan-lahan merosot ke lantai. Matanya setengah terpejam karena pandangannya mulai kabur, badannya bergetar karena kedinginan, bibirnya pucat karena terlalu lama di dalam air tadi. Tangannya menutup luka pendarahan di kepalanya sekuat tenaga. Dengan harapan pendarahan di kepalanya bisa berhenti.

Ketika ia rasa pendarahan di kepalanya sudah berhenti, ia memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi normal, walaupun sedikit terputus-putus. Tangannya yang penuh darah itu mendekap kedua kakinya, lalu ia menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kakinya.

_Sono tokei wa tomote oite yo ne..._

Alice berjalan sempoyongan sambil menenteng tasnya. Kepalanya yang diperban, wajahnya yang lebam, dan kedua tangannya yang diperban hampir sesiku mengundang perhatian banyak orang di jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Ia bisa dengar suara bisikan-bisikan orang-orang laknat di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Yang menghinanya dan terus melontarkan kata-kata yang tak mengenakan.

"Anak itu kenapa ya? Apa dia dibuang oleh keluarganya?"

"Ih mengerikan sekali ya anak itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia ikut tawuran? Masih kecil sudah seperti itu."

"Sepertinya dia orang gila."

Alice hanya bisa menunduk mendengar semua kata-kata menghina itu. Ia sudah terbiasa, namun ada rasa yang aneh ketika orang banyak yang mengatakannya. Hatinya seperti terkoyak dalam-dalam.

Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya ke sekolah. Sekolahnya tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Sekolah yang sudah menjadi tempatnya mencari ilmu selama 2 tahun. Dengan harapan ia bisa menjadi orang sukses, tidak seperti Ayahnya yang suka menyiksa dan pengangguran. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk terjerumus ke dalam kehidupan Ayahnya.

CKLEK

Pintu kelasnya terbuka lebar. Alice berdiri di depan kelasnya, terdiam di sana ketika teman-temannya melihat dirinya dengan tatapan hina dan jijik. Songsaenimnya terdiam sejenak lalu melemparkan senyumnya kepada Alice. Alice hanya bisa menunduk, tak bisa melakukan hal apapun selain itu.

"Alice..." panggil Kim Songsaenim dengan lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Arisuni san..." panggil Kim Songsaenim lagi. Lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Aku... Aku kesiangan songsaenim..." ujar Alice. Ya, dia kesiangan karena kelelahan dan butuh banyak istirahat setelah pendarahan hebat tadi malam.

Kim Songsaenim melihat Alice dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki berulang-ulang. Kim songsaenim menatap Alice iba. Ia tak tau betul tentang kehidupan salah satu anak didiknya ini. Alice yang ia kenal adalah anak yang cerdas dan murah senyum, selebihnya ia tak tau. Namun kondisi Alice kali ini sungguh membuatnya ingin tahu tentang Alice.

"Alice, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kim songsaenim, hati-hati.

Alice hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku jatuh dari sepeda motor songsaenim."

"Hm, kalau begitu, kau boleh duduk." Ujar Kim Songsaenim. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Alice tadi.

"Aku terlambat 20 menit, harusnya aku diberi hukuman songsaenim." Tukas Alice.

"Tak apa, kau boleh duduk."

"Harusnya aku diberi hukuman karena terlambat 20 menit. Tidak adil ketika aku yang terlambat 20 menit tidak diberi hukuman sementara yang hanya terlambat 5 menit saja diberikan hukuman."

Kim songsaenim menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil terus menatap Alice yang tengah tertunduk. Namun ada benarnya juga apa kata Alice tadi, batin Kim songsaenim.

"Baiklah, kau dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet wanita. Nanti sepulang sekolah." Ujar Kim songsaenim. "Sekarang kau duduk."

Alice hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan pelan ke bangkunya. Bisa ia rasakan hawa jijik serta tatapan horror dari teman-temannya. Dan ia tau betul ada banyak perempuan yang berbisik tentang dirinya sekarang. Namun apa yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang, hanya menunduk. Menutupi rasa malunya, menutupi semua rasa sakit di dalam dirinya.

_KRIIING_

"_Pengumuman untuk Alice, harap menemui kepala sekolah sekarang. Pengumuman untuk Alice, harap menemui kepala sekolah sekarang. Terima kasih." _

Alice yang namanya dipanggil segera mendongak ke arah pengeras suara yang ditanam di langit-langit sekolah. Ia tau betul bahwa kepala sekolah memanggilnya untuk membahas masalah iuran sekolahnya. Sudah menunggak 3 bulan dan jika tidak dibayar ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Alice berjalan gontai menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Mata-mata itu terus menatapnya jijik sekaligus mengejek. Bibir-bibir itu terus komat-kamit membicarakan dirinya.

Ia memang terkenal dengan kepintarannya. Menjadi si bintang kelas dan kebanggaan guru-guru di sekolahnya. Namun ia juga terkenal karena penampilannya yang mengerikan. Wajah lebam-lebam, siku yang penuh perban, bagian betis yang terkadang selalu diperbam, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya. Ia yang sebenarnya berwajah cantik bak putri ini ternodai karena hiasan luka lebam dan perban disana-sini.

Alasan yang selalu sama, ketika guru-guru mulai bertanya ada apa dengan dirinya, ia akan menjawab "aku mengalami kecelakaan di rumah." atau "aku terjatuh dari motor." atau alasan-alasan yang masuk akal ketika seseorang mengalami luka lebam dan perban disana-sini.

"Oh lihatlah Alice, buruk rupa hahahaha!" tawa sekumpulan anak perempuan genit menusuk pendengaran Alice.

"Hahaha, lebih baik kau melakukan operasi plastik!" sahut temannya yang lain.

"Untuk apa? Supaya cantik hah?" tanya teman yang lain dengan nada mengejek.

"Supaya semakin jelek!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Alice hanya bisa menunduk sambil terus mengepal tangannya. Tak ada maksud apapun, ia hanya berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Sudah cukup dihina, jika ia menangis, ia bisa semakin ditertawakan oleh mereka semua. Tidak Alice, kau tidak perlu menangis. Jangan menangis Alice.

BUK!

"Ahh..." desah Alice kesakitan. Ia mengelus kepalanya pelan, lalu menunduk untuk melihat benda apa yang mengenainya tadi.

Sebuah buku catatan merah jatuh tepat di depan kakinya. Bisa ia lihat nama dari si pemilik, "Do Jin Woo". Alice bermaksud untuk mengambil buku itu dan mengembalikannya. Namun ketika tangannya baru saja mau menyentuh buku itu, sebuah kaki menginjak tangannya dengan sangat keras. Kaki itu semakin memperkuat injakannya di tangan Alice, membuat Alice sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Hahahaha, lihatlah Alice ini. Alice buruk rupa! Dasar monster! Kau tak pantas di sini!" seru si pemilik kaki yang menginjak tangan Alice.

"Ayo Jin Woo, keraskan lagi!" seru salah satu anteknya sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Alice yang kesakitan.

Si pemilik kaki yang diketahui bernama Jin Woo itu semakin memperkeras injakannya, melakukan gerakan memutar pada tangan Alice sambil terus memperkuat injakan kakinya di tangan Alice. Lalu kakinya mulai ia naik-turunkan dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"JIN WOO, HENTIKAN! JIN WOO! AKU MOHON!" teriak Alice.

"Apa? Kau mau lagi? BAIKLAH!" seru Jin Woo semakin bersemangat untuk menghancurkan tangan Alice.

Keributan itu mengundang murid-murid yang lain untuk mendekat. Mengerubungi mereka dan terus memperhatikan keributan itu. Namun bukannya membantu Alice, mereka malah menertawakan Alice, memakinya, dan terus berteriak "Ayo Jin Woo! Terus!" tanpa rasa dosa apapun.

"JIN WOO! JIN WOO! HENTIKAN! A-Aku mohon..."

Alice hanya tertunduk sambil terus meneriakan nama Jin Woo untuk segera berhenti. Dengan jelas, ia bisa mendengar teman-temannya itu menertawakannya lalu memaki-maki dirinya. Ada apa dengan dirinya sampai ia diperlakukan seperti ini? Hanya karena dia terlihat aneh dan buruk rupa, ia diperlakukan layaknya mainan? Dia bukan boneka! Yang bisa kapan saja diinjak, digigit, ditarik, atau bahkan ditusuk!

"HENTIKAN!"

Suara lantang itu menghentikan kegiatan yang berlangsung. Semuanya menoleh dan bergidik ngeri ketika yang mereka temukan adalah anak dari kepala sekolah, anak laki-laki yang juga duduk di bangku kelas 2. Semuanya langsung berpencar, tak terkecuali Jin Woo dan antek-anteknya. Namun terhenti karena suara dehaman terdengar oleh mereka.

"Do Jin Woo, ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang, lalu pergilah ke ruang ketua yayasan. Chanyeol, bawa dia." Ujar laki-laki berahang tegas itu.

Laki-laki yang bernama Chanyeol segera mengangguk lalu mendorong secara paksa Do Jin Woo beserta antek-anteknya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sementara laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai anak kepala sekolah itu mendekati Alice, lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Alice. Dia menyibak sedikit poni Alice yang menutupi matanya. Membiarkan keindahan mata itu terpancar.

"Alice..." panggil laki-laki itu lembut.

Alice tak bergeming. Ia terus diam sambil menyembunyikan setengah matanya di antara kakinya yang mungil. Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum tipis mengembang.

"Alice... Hei, Alice..." panggil laki-laki itu lagi.

Alice menoleh sedikit, ia tak mendongakan kepalanya, masih terus menyembunyikan matanya di antara kakinya.

"Aku Kim Jong Dae, panggil saja Chen." Ujar Chen sambil tersenyum.

Alice hanya mengangguk kecil. Tak ingin bersuara sama sekali ketika laki-laki bernama Chen itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Chen hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu segera ia menggendong Alice menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Tubuh Alice sangat kurus, tak berat sama sekali. Jadi dengan mudah Chen mengangkat tubuh Alice ala _bridal style_.

"Chen, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengikuti Chen.

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, Luhan." Balas Chen , tidak yakin.

Laki-laki cantik yang dipanggil oleh Chen dengan nama 'Luhan' itu menyusuri tangan sebelah kanan Alice yang terus bergoyang sesuai tempo langkah Chen. Darah dari tangannya terus keluar, menodai lantai bersih dengan bercak-bercak darah. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangannya, dia mual sekali.

Lalu matanya memperhatikan wajah Alice yang sebenarnya sangat cantik. Dia tau betul, Alice adalah perempuan cantik sama seperti anak-anak perempuan lainnya. Berbadan ramping nan seksi, mata yang selalu berkilauan, hidup mancung, kulit putih, semua perempuan itu sangat cantik. Tapi untuk Alice, pikirnya, tak ada kamus cantik pada hidupnya. Menurut Luhan, Alice itu cantik tapi menurut Alice sendiri? Belum tentu.

Lihatlah kepalanya yang diperban, pipinya lebam, terdapat sebuah kasa basah dekat dengan matanya. Oh Tuhan, makhluk di depannya ini kenapa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Chen segera membaringan tubuh Alice segera setelah mereka sampai di ruang kesehatan, sangat hati-hati. Tangan kanan Alice masih bergelayut lemas, darahnya masih berceceran dan satu-persatu jatuh dari ujung jari Alice yang mungil. Mata Alice kosong, nafasnya pendek-pendek seperti orang sekarat, keringat dingin membanjiri baju seragamnya. Chen menatap perempuan di depannya khawatir.

"Alice, Luhan akan membuka perban ditanganmu. Tak apa kan? Agar Luhan bisa menyembuhkan tanganmu." Ujar Chen lembut.

Alice menggeleng kecil.

"Tak apalah, Luhan buka ne?" tanya Chen berusaha meyakinkan Alice. Namun Alice kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayolah Alice, darahmu banyak sekali."

"Ya sudah, Luhan akan membukan perbanmu. Setuju tidak setuju." Ujar Chen, namun kini nadanya dingin sekali. Ia sudah lelah bertanya begitu terus kepada Alice.

Luhan mengangguk kecil lalu dengan perlahan ia menggunting perban yang menutupi tangan Alice dari jari-jarinya hingga sikunya itu. Dia mual, namun dia harus bertahan jika dia ingin masuk ke dunia kedokteran. Dia harus berjuangan.

Chen memperhatikan kegiatan Luhan khawatir ketika laki-laki cantik itu membuka perban Alice perlahan. Namun raut wajahnya berubah kaget dan jijik mendapatkan tangan Alice penuh dengan sayatan-sayatan yang cukup besar. Sayatan itu memenuhi tangan Alice, dan ada yang paling besar di antara sayatan-sayatan itu. Ia bisa lihat sayatan sekitar 4 cm seperti mengoyak tangan Alice dalam-dalam. Seperti cakaran naga atau cakaran beruang besar. Ini mengerikan.

"Oh Ya Tuhan! Alice! Tanganmu!" pekik Luhan ketika melihat luka sayatan itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Demi Tuhan Alice..."

Alice memandang kedua laki-laki itu dengan tatapan nanar, namun ia tersenyum tipis. "Sudahku bilang jangan dibuka."

"Alice, ada apa denganmu?!" gertak Chen. Dia tak bisa menahan perasaannya sekarang.

Alice hanya menggeleng kecil. "Kau tak perlu tau, ini urusanku."

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu memberi isyarat kepada Luhan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dengan sigap ia berusaha secepat mungkin menuntaskan tugasnya. Suasana pun seketika hening. Hanya bunyi alat-alat dokter yang saling bersahutan ketika Luhan menaruh dan mengambil barang-barang itu dari meja besi.

"Untuk apa kau menolongku, Chen?" tanya Alice, datar. Namun ia tersenyum tipis.

Chen menoleh lalu memperhatikan perempuan di depannya. "Kau temanku. Jadi aku harus membantumu."

"Teman? Kita bahkan baru bertemu tadi. Aku tak mengenalmu sebelumnya."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Diamlah, biarkan Luhan fokus pada pekerjaannya Alice."

"Dunia ini penuh dengan kebohongan, Chen."

Chen menoleh lalu sedetik kemudian ia menatap Alice nanar. Sedari tadi dia terus tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan yang nanar. Memperhatikan langit-langit ruang kesehatan tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Lalu suasana kembali hening, tak ada suara.

"Semua hidup, di dunia ini dengan dua wajah Chen." Ujar Alice.

"Satu wajah ia terlihat orang yang baik dan ramah. Sisi lain, ia adalah seorang psikopat dan ingin menghancurkan semua orang. Bisakah kau mempercayai seseorang dengan sekilas? Bagaimana jika aku, yang kau tolong sekarang, ingin membunuhmu setelah ini?"

**DEG**

Ada rasa takut yang menghantui Chen. Apakah benar dia akan mati dibunuh oleh Alice setelah ini? Tapi ia segera menghapus persepsinya itu. Itu hanya suatu perumpamaan kecil tentang 'manusia bermuka dua'.

"Dunia ini penuh kebohongan Chen. Kita hidup dimulai dari tersenyum. Namun terkadang pada akhirnya, 'memangsa' adalah pilihan terbaik. Itu bukan suatu analisis atau suatu persepsi, itu kenyataan yang ada. Hukum alam." Jelas Alice.

"Kau tidak bisa mempercayai satu orang hanya dengan mengedipkan mata. Tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu Chen? Bagaimana jika nanti kaulah yang 'memangsa'ku duluan sebelum aku yang 'memangsa'mu?"

Chen bisa mendengar hembusan nafas Alice yang terkesan sesak. Sesak di dada. Ia tak begitu tau atau mengerti tentang perkataan Alice selama ini. Namun ia mengerti ada perasaan berkecamuk ketika Alice mengatakan itu semua. Seperti ada suatu beban atau benda tajam menusuk-nusuk di setiap kata yang keluar membentuk kalimat bernada nanar itu.

"Apakah dibalik semua wajah itu, Chen... Ada sebuah topeng dibaliknya?" tanya Alice dengan suara baritonnya. Membuat Chen mengatupkan giginya.

"Tidak ada Alice." Jawab Chen seadanya karena rasa gugup mulai mengintari dirinya.

"Aku sulit percaya padamu."

"Kenapa kau sulit percaya?"

"Hatiku sudah tertutup dengan kata-kata manis. Atau suatu hal yang berbau kepercayaan. Tak ada lagi orang-orang yang mencoba 'memangsaku'. Cukup orang-orang laknat itu, aku tak mau menambah satu orang lagi. Dan aku tak akan pernah percaya padamu Chen. Karena jika aku percaya padamu, sama saja ku sudah membuka jalan 'si pemangsa' untuk 'memangsaku'." Jelas Alice datar.

"Aku tak akan 'memangsamu'." Bela Chen.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal tak berguna seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup hidup seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau pergi setelah semua selesai. Aku sudah muak."

"Sudah cukup hidup seperti ini? Maksudmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku tau sedikit. Aku temanmu."

"Tak ada teman dikehidupanku. Aku sendirian."

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya, kesal. Ia melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi diam melihat kedua orang itu berdebat. Seperti tak mempedulikan ada orang lain di antara mereka, dan itu adalah Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat, semuanya hening.

"Bersyukurlah kau tak hidup sepertiku, Chen. Bersyukurlah." Gumam Alice.

"Bersyukurlah kau masih punya orang tua dan hidup bahagia. Tak diinjak-injak atau dipermainkan bak boneka. Atau dihancurkan, atau ditendang, atau dimaki. Bersyukurlah selama hidupmu bahagia. Ketika Tuhan merengut itu semua, tak akan ada lagi senyuman Chen."

Luhan memandang Chen dengan tatapan ada-apa-ini. Chen tetap fokus pada tubuh Alice yang masih terbaring di kasur. Dia bisa lihat mata rubah dan senyum nanar di sana. Dia hanya tak mengerti dengan semua kata-kata Alice itu. Ada apa dengan si bintang kelas kebanggaan guru-guru ini?

"Memangnya... Orang tuamu dimana...?" tanya Luhan, hati-hati.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa bodoh karena melontarkan jawaban macam itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menatap Alice.

"Alice..." panggil Chen pelan. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas."

Alice tak bergeming, tetap diam di dalam pikirannya dan fantasinya. Chen dan Luhan segera berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Chen menoleh sedikit, untuk melihat perempuan berambut blonde itu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, Alice." Ujar Chen. Masih memperhatikan Alice.

Tak ada jawaban dari Alice, Chen tertunduk lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum ia menutup pintu ruang kesehatan.

Alice berjalan lambat menuju lokernya. Tangannya masih lemas dan terasa sakit, namun ia harus menyelesaikan hukuman dari songsaenimnya. Ia tak akan kabur dan menjadi seorang pengecut dengan hukuman. Ketika itu harus, maka itu harus dikerjakan.

Dia masih ingat betul perkataan Chen yang akan menjemputnya nanti ketika pulang, namun ia masa bodoh dan tak peduli. Dia tak akan percaya dengan laki-laki berahang tegas itu.

Alice melangkahkan kakinya memasuk kamar mandi wanita. Melempar tasnya sembarangan lalu mulai memasuki salah satu pintu yang digunakan untuk gudang menaruh alat-alat pembersih kamar mandi. Akan sulit jika ia harus menggunakan tangan kiri karena dia bukan seorang kidal, namun dia harus berusaha sebisa mungkin.

Dia terlalu serius mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya. Dipikirannya hanya cepat selesai dan tuntas. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan mendekati dirinya. Hingga langkah itu semakin mendekat dan...

_To Be Continued _

**Oke capter atu jadiiii! Gue sempet gak ragu pas bikin ff yang satu ini. Sempet kepikiran untuk gak ngelanjutin ff ini, padahal udah setengah halaman. Tapi akhirnya dilanjutin juga sama gue wkwkwk. Sengaja dibikin pendek karena takut gak sreg atau kurang asik, jadi anggep aja ini pembukaan lah. Maklum gue ini author baru, jadi gue kurang yakin dah -_-**

**Need review! Apa aja asal yang dapat membangun! Silahkan kunjungi twitter gue chenguegue untuk keterangan lebih lanjut /apaan **

**Oke dah! REVIEWNYA YANG BANYAK YA! YANG BANYAK SAMPE TUMPEH TUMPEH! TUMPEH TUMPEH! #berisiklu **

**-Salam istrinya Tao selingkuhan Kris tunangan Chen kesayangan Xiumin- **

_**Friday, June 14. **_


End file.
